powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 24: The True Samurai Combination
is the twenty-fourth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis With the Shinkenger down, Takeru abducted by Juzo and Gozunagumo strengthened by Doukoku's punishment, all hope lies in Genta for completing the Inroumaru and giving the team a new trump card. Plot Entrusted with the Inromaru after Takeru gave it to Jokan prior to Shitari's attack, Genta has to complete the Inromaru while the vassals have their wounds tended to. On the Rokumon Junk, Shitari gains Doukoku's forgiveness as he gives Dayu the task of destroying Juzo while Gozunagumo loses his mind from being consumed by Doukoku's power. Meanwhile, Juzo forcefully cures Takeru of Shitari's poison, revealing his reasons were so he can fight Takeru at his full strength. From there, Juzo reveals how he became a Gedounin, and how he and Takeru are very much alike: acting outside of the norms of bushido to further their personal goals. The next day, Genta struggles in creating the Inromaru, having been given the Origami Disks of the other vassals, who head out to fight Gozunagumo to give Genta more time. It is just enough to allow him to complete it, getting Takeru and he bringing him to the fight with the Ayakashi, giving his friend the Inromaru. Takeru transforms and uses the Inromaru to transform into Super Shinken Red, slaying all of the Nanashi Company and Gozunagumo. When Gozunagumo resurrects with Ōnanashi, the Shinkengers use the Inromaru and the new True Samurai Gattai Disk to combine all of their personal Origami into Daikai-Shinkenoh to take out the Ōnanashi. When Gozunagumo uses two Ōnosakamata to blast them, the Shinkengers counter with Daikai-Shinkenoh using the IkaTenku Buster to destroy the Ayakashi. Takeru later returns to Tengen Temple to visit the tombstone of the Fuwa clan, thinking of Juzo's words about himself. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Super, Shishi (InrouMaru - Shin Kaen no Mai), Shin Samurai Gattai, Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Yonjyuu no Tachi), Hidden Shield, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Yonjyuu no Tachi), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Yonjyuu no Tachi), Hidden Shield, Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Yonjyuu no Tachi), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Ryuu (Sushi Changer), Kuma (Sushi Changer), Saru (Sushi Changer), Kajiki (Sushi Changer), Kame (Sushi Changer), Kabuto (Sushi Changer), Sushi (Sushi Changer), Sushi (Sakanamaru - Hyaku Mai Oroshi), Ebi (Ebi Origami), Ika (Ika Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Key Title Kanji': 真 (True; the kanji tied to the Inroumaru and the "Super" Shinkenger powers). Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Act 21: The Father and Son Bears, Act 22: Lord Butler, Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu and Act 24: The True Samurai Combination. See Also episode with the footage of the Gozunagumo battle. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi